colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Headache - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' Headache 160px|right *'Artista:' Wonders Girls *'Album:' The Wonder Years *'Pista:' #5 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 13-Septiembre-2007 Video '400px|center''' Yubin Yenny Sunye SunMi Sohee Romanizacion Yojeum neol mannal ttae Nae gibuneun Knock down Hamkke isseulttae Uri bunwigineun Calm down If you wanna leave now Naega eonje neol jabeunjeok inna Neowa bwnaetdeon nae shigandeureun modu Waste my life Mweonga isanghae nal pihaneun nunbit Naege malmothal gomin inni Hamkke isseul ttae bulanhan nimoseub Sumgiryeohaedo eolgule sseoitjanha Neol mannamyeonseobuteo heartache Malmothal gomini naege saenggyeonbeoryeosseo (Who is that girl?) Neol mannamyeonseobuteo headache Jigokhan dutongi naege saenggyeobeoryeosseo All right, all right Niga dallajigil Baraneungeol Give up Ije honjainneun Nae moseubeul bomyeo Cheer up If you wanna hold me now Hu hwe haedo nan doragajianha Ije urin amusai anya Breakin' up Jakku deullineun anjoheun yaegideul Kkeunhijianneun ni somundeul Chingudeuli malhaedo Nan mitji anhatji Geu ae yeope inneun Utgoinneun neol bongeoya Neol mannamyeonseobuteo heartache Malmothal gomini naege saenggyeonbeoryeosseo (Who is that girl?) Neol mannamyeonseobuteo headache Jigokhan dutongi naege saenggyeobeoryeosseo All right, all right Neol mannamyeonseobuteo heartache Malmothal gomini naege saenggyeonbeoryeosseo (Who is that girl?) Neol mannamyeonseobuteo headache Jigokhan dutongi naege saenggyeobeoryeosseo All right, all right Let's do it! Jal deureobwa gyesok ireon shigeunro haengdonghamyeon ije nado gamanandweo Dwaesseo charari geunyang gwandweo Eochapi jalhaebwado soyongeobseo Eokjiro gachi isseobwatja Shigannangbi noryeokhaedo heossugo Neo eui maldeuleun Da pinggyewa byeonmyeong ppuniya So I don't trust you go Neol mannamyeonseobuteo heartache (heartache) Malmothal gomini naege saenggyeonbeoryeosseo (saenggyeonbeoryeosseo) (Who is that girl?) Neol mannamyeonseobuteo headache Jigokhan dutongi naege saenggyeobeoryeosseo (Oh Yeah) Neol mannamyeonseobuteo heartache (Oh right) Malmothal gomini naege saenggyeonbeoryeosseo (Who is that girl?) Neol mannamyeonseobuteo headache Jigokhan dutongi naege saenggyeobeoryeosseo (Oh No) All right, all right (Who is that girl?) Español Últimamente cuando nos encontramos me siento Derribada Siempre que estemos juntos el estado de ánimo Se calma Si te quieres ir ahora, ¿Alguna vez te detuve? Todo el tiempo que pasé contigo Fue un desperdicio de mi vida Algo raro, tu pareces estar evitándome ¿Hay algún problema que no puedes hablar? Cuando estamos juntos solo hay problemas Incluso si tratas de ocultarlo, está escrito en tu cara Desde que empecé a verte, me duele la cabeza Un problema ha aparecido indescriptible (¿Quién es esa chica?) Desde que comencé a verte, me duele la cabeza Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza (Todo bien, muy bien) Perdí la esperanza de que vas a cambiar, Renuncia Al verme solo ahora, Anímate Si quieres abrazarme ahora,no me gustaría , Aunque me arrepentiré No hay nada entre nosotros ahora, A romper Una y otra vez oigo las historias malas Ellos no se detienen, estos rumores sobre ti A pesar de que mis amigos me dijeron, yo no les creí Pero entonces te vi junto a ella riendo Desde que empecé a verte, me duele la cabeza Un problema ha aparecido indescriptible (¿Quién es esa chica?) Desde que comencé a verte, me duele la cabeza Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza Todo bien, muy bien Desde que empecé a verte, me duele la cabeza Un problema ha aparecido indescriptible (¿Quién es esa chica?) Desde que comencé a verte, me duele la cabeza Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza Todo bien, muy bien Vamos a hacerlo Escucha aquí si sigues actuando de esta manera, No sólo voy a esperar y ver Cualquiera que sea, vamos a caer Incluso si hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, no tiene sentido Si nos hacemos permanecer juntos Es una pérdida de tiempo. Tratando sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo Tus palabras son sólo excusas tristes Así que yo no confío en ti, Vamos! Desde que empecé a verte, me duele la cabeza (Me dule la cabeza) Un problema ha aparecido indescriptible (Un problema) (¿Quién es esa chica?) Desde que comencé a verte, me duele la cabeza Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza (Oh Si) Desde que empecé a verte, me duele la cabeza (Oh cierto) Un problema ha aparecido indescriptible (¿Quién es esa chica?) Desde que comencé a verte, me duele la cabeza Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. (Oh no) Todo bien, muy bien (¿Quién es esa chica?) Hangul 요즘 널 만날 때 내 기분은 knock down 함께있을때 우리 분위기는 calm down if you wanna leave now 내가 언제 잡은적 있나 너와 보냈던 내 시간들은 모두 waste my life 뭔가 이상해 날 피하는 눈빛 내게 말못할 고민 있니? 함께 있을 때 불안한 니모습 숨기려해도 얼굴에 써있잖아 널 만나면서부터 heartache 말못할 고민이 내게 생겨버렸어 (who is that girl?) 널 만나면서부터 headache 지독한 두통이 내게 생겨버렸어 All Right All Right 니가 달라지길 바라는걸 Give up 이제 혼자있는 내모습을 보며 Cheer up If you wanna hold me now 후회해도 난 돌아가지않아 이제 우린 아무사이 아냐 Breakin’ up 자꾸 들리는 안좋은 얘기들 끊이지않는 니 소문들 친구들이 말해도 난 믿지 않았지 그애 옆에있는 웃고있는 널 본거야 널 만나면서부터 heartache 말못할 고민이 내게 생겨버렸어 (who is that girl?) 널 만나면서부터 headache 지독한 두통이 내게 생겨버렸어 All Right All Right 널 만나면서부터 heartache 말못할 고민이 내게 생겨버렸어 (who is that girl?) 널 만나면서부터 headache 지독한 두통이 내게 생겨버렸어 All Right All Right Let’s do it 잘들어봐 계속 이런 식으로 행동하면 이? 나도 가만안둬 됐어 차라리 그냥 관둬 어차피 잘해봐도 소용없어 억지로 같이 있어봤자 시간낭비 노력해도 헛수고 너의 말들은 다 핑계와 변명뿐이야 so I don’t trust you, Go! 널 만나면서부터 heartache 말못할 고민이 내게 생겨버렸어 (who is that girl?) 널 만나면서부터 headache 지독한 두통이 내게 생겨버렸어 널 만나면서부터 heartache 말못할 고민이 내게 생겨버렸어 (who is that girl?) 널 만나면서부터 headache 지독한 두통이 내게 생겨버렸어 All Right All Right Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls